Tú Eres Mi Calor
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [օsօҡɛҡō]- ¿T-te eh dicho que... t-tú eres mi calor...? - -... N-no...- Antes de volver a besarse, a tan solo un movimiento de chocar sus labios, susurró: - Púes... ya lo sabes...- {ʏaռɖɛʀɛ sɨʍʊʟatօʀ ɢɛռɖɛʀɮɛռɖ}


**Los personajes no son míos, son una creación de YandereDev (mi tercer Kami * *).**

 **-O-O-O-**

 _•AKADEMI HIGH SCHOOL...•_

Nuevamente estaba ahí.

De vez en cuando, aquella persona volteaba hacia su dirección, por lo cual tenía que esconderse, dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos, asomar nuevamente la cabeza para comprobar que no lo estuviera viendo y seguir contemplándola.

Aquello se había vuelto su "actividad" favorita.

Espiar a aquella pelinegra.

Tan prohibida y tan tentadora.

No sabía exactamente cuando ella se había vuelto una "droga" para él... pero poco le importaba.

— Osoró-Kun. —rápidamente volteó hacia donde escuchó su nombre, teniendo ante su vista a uno de los integrantes masculinos de su Grupo de Rebeldes.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, enfadado de que lo hayan interrumpido.

— El grupo estaba pensando pasear por toda la ciudad en las motocicletas esta tarde... ¿no quieres venir? —arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

El chico de cabellera dorada bajó la mirada por unos segundos, para volver a situar su vista a aquella chica que últimamente le estaba sacando tantos suspiros.

Taeko Yamada-Chan estaba platicando con sus 2 mejores amigas, Hayato Haruki-Chan y Bado Masuta-Chan. Al parecer estaban platicando alguna anécdota graciosa, ya que tanto ellas como su Senpai no dejaban de reír.

Se quedó cautivado –más de lo que estaba– al ver la linda sonrisa de aquella joven tan hermosa.

Cada detalle de ella, hasta el más mínimo, lograba que cada día se enamorara más de lo que estaba de la ojigris.

— ¿Osoró-Kun? –llamó su atención el chico de atrás suyo, logrando que negara con la cabeza para retirar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y salir de su ensoñación.

— Dile a los demás que no podré...—una vez más, volvió su vista a Yamada-San, perdiéndose en esos ojos grises claros—... tengo cosas que hacer...—

— Entiendo. —se retiró, dejando al líder del clan seguir admirando en secreto a su amor platónico.

 _•RESTAURANTE SAUKINI...•_

— _»Si sigo con esto... pronto me denunciaran por acosador...«_ —pensó el rubio, observando a la azabeche atender a los clientes de aquel restaurante, no muy lejos de la residencia de la anterior susodicha.

Aquello se había vuelto un ámbito; cuando podía espiaba a la chica, y después de la escuela iba al restaurante en donde Yamada-Chan trabajaba.

Estaba vestida con una especie de uniforme de mucama, cual vestuario consistía en un vestido algo ajustado un poco antes de las rodillas negro con hombros caídos y un delantal blanco con olanes, además de que llevaba una especie de diadema de tela blanca con olanes en el cabello –cual era sostenido por su típica coleta baja con un moño morado– y zapatillas de tacón corto negras.

Aquel conjunto la hacía ver endemoniadamente bien.

¿Y si acaso...?

— _»¡¿Q-qué mierdas piensas?!«_ —instantáneamente se sonrojó a más no poder, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos impropios hacia la joven de cabellera larga.

Tiempo atrás había tenido uno que otro comentario vulgar hacia algunas "amigas" que había tenido.

Pero ella no era ninguna "amiga" suya.

No.

Aquella ojigris le había hecho ver la vida desde un punto diferente, y pensar cosas no correctas hacia ella no era una manera correcta de "agradecerle" –aunque lo hiciera en silencio por que, aunque lo negara, la chica lo ponía sumamente nervioso cuando estaban cercas el uno al otro–.

Por que, por favor; una chica tan dulce, amable, tierna, educada e inocente no merecía aquellos pensamientos... de hecho, debía de tener cadena perpetua todo aquel que se atreviera a pasarse de listo con ella.

Dejó caer su frente en la orilla de la mesa, tratando de calmar sus "pecados". Una vez logrado aquello levantó la mirada, recargando su barbilla en la mesa.

Vio una sonrisa, y escuchó una risa angelical.

La chica de sus sueños estaba riendo junto con todos sus amigos –quienes al parecer estos le vinieron a hacer una visita rápida–.

Amaba su risa.

Ella siempre reía con un tono bajo y de una forma melodiosa, tratando de ocultarlo tapándose la boca con una o con ambas manos, formándose a lado de la comisura de sus labios unos pequeños hoyuelos.

Sonrió. Él era feliz si ella lo era.

— ¿Acaso te gusta espiar a todos los compañeros de la escuela? —preguntaron a un lado suyo.

Rápidamente levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia la dirección de su contrario.

Al instante comenzó a ponerse nervioso y se sonrojó.

Taeko estaba en frente suyo, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le pelinegra se despidió de sus amigos y fue a cambiarse, retirando su uniforme de trabajo a cambio de su vestimenta de civil; que se trataba de una blusa de botones melón con una falda aqua de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos, además de el mismo peinado de siempre.

La pelinegra tomó una silla que estaba en la misma mesa en donde estaba el rubio y se sentó en esta— Hola. —sonrió de lado, tan simpática como siempre.

Osoró se puso muy nervioso, ¿acaso ella lo tacharía por pervertido, acosador o psicópata? –todo puede pasar–.

— N-no se de que h-hablas...—

— Oye, podré ser despistada... en varias ocasiones... pero cualquiera podría darse cuenta que un chico siempre la espía cuando esta cerca y va al trabajo en donde trabajas. —mostró una sonrisa, como si aquello no le importara.

Estaba frito.

— Y-yo...—desvió la mirada, comenzado a tener sudor en la frente a causa del nerviosismo.

— Descuida, no voy a demandarte, si acaso me espiabas para violarme ya lo hubieras hecho hace mucho por tanto que lo hacías. —rió internamente, provocando un sonrojo a su contrario— Ehmm... ¿n-no piensas hacer eso, v-verdad? —aquello provocó un sobresalto al chico.

— ¡No! ¡por supuesto que no! ¡yo no soy esa clase de personas! —se levantó de la silla, mientras que el mismo tiempo, a cada oración, golpeaba la mesa con sus puños, llamando la atención de todos.

Ambos se pusieron rojos. El joven Shidesu se sentó rápidamente y agachó la mirada apenado, cual cosa imitó su contraria quedando en un silencio incomodo.

— Y-yo —habló la ojigris, aún con la cabeza agachada— n-no lo dije para que te lo tomaras a mal...—

— Cre-creo que exageré...—otro silencio incomodo volvió a gobernar por un par de minutos.

— P-pero... ¿sabes? —levantó la mirada de a poco— Me da, cierta curiosidad, ¿p-por qué lo hacías? —

— ¿Eh? —levantó la mirada, consternado por la pregunta.

Miró sus manos –quienes estas estaban jugando entre si–, mientras que un ligero carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, apenada por la situación— ¿P-por qué me espiabas? —

— Y-yo... y-y-yo... ah-ff...—su cara se tiñó completamente de rojo por la vergüenza.

Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, hasta que al final dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y dijo: — Y-yo... n-no puedo decirte... al menos... no por ahora... si no en una ocasión más... especial...—rápidamente retiró la mirada, con la cara sumamente caliente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, segundos antes de que sintiera como la la mano de ella se entrelazaba con la suya.

Levantó la mirada lentamente, aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Vio a Taeko con una sonrisa tímida, al igual que sus mejillas tomaron un bonito rosa, haciéndola ver más encantadora ante sus ojos.

— D-descuida... e-entiendo. —habló tímidamente la joven Yamada. Sintió como ella apretaba más el agarre en sus manos— Cre-creo que... t-también espero el... m-momento adecuado...—el rosa se intensificó en sus pómulos, al igual que su sonrisa se ponía más tímida.

El rubio tardó un poco en procesar aquellas palabras, pero al final se sonrojo aún más, pero en vez de ponerse nervioso; sonrió tímidamente y apretó la mano de ella tal como lo hizo con su mano.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que el restaurante cerró. Osoró ofreció a la chica llevarla a su casa en su motocicleta, cosa que Taeko aceptó nerviosa y ambos se fueron.

 _•RESIDENCIA YAMADA...•_

— M-me divertí mucho hoy... a-a pesar de que solo platicamos en Saukini y paseamos en tu moto. –dijo la pelinegra algo apenada.

— Si, supongo que yo también. —

Los 2 se detuvieron cuando ambos estuvieron en frente de la casa de la chica de hermosos ojos grises. La susodicho dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el rubio.

— B-bueno, gracias por el aventon... y-y también por lo de hoy. —se encogió sobre si misma, con el rosa nuevamente presente en sus pómulos.

— N-no fue nada. —se apenó.

— N-nuevamente; gracias. —sonrió tímidamente.

Se acercó a su contrario y, inconscientemente, le dio un beso en l mejilla, más específicamente en la comisura de los labios, provocando que aquel rojo apareciera en los cachetes del chico.

— A... adiós...—le dio la espalda para avanzar a su puerta, pero el ojicafé se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca izquierda, logrando desconcierto a la chica quien se volteó hacia su dirección— ¿O-ocurre algo? —no recibió respuesta; al menos, no con palabras...

Osoró la jaló hacia si, la tomó por la cintura; y le dio un apasionado pero lento beso, cual cosa provocó un sonrojo a ambos.

La chica tardó un poco en entender lo que pasaba, pero al final se dejó llevar y enrolló ambas manos suyas en el cuello del joven de cabellos dorados, mismo que aumentó el agarre en su cintura.

Se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un delgado hilillo de saliva que Shideshu-Kun se ocupó de limpiar.

— ¿T-te eh dicho que... t-tú eres mi calor...? —

—... N-no...—

Antes de volver a besarse, a tan solo un movimiento de chocar sus labios, susurró: — Púes... ya lo sabes...—

Continuaron así por un par de minutos, el beso pidió más; por lo cual aumentaron la intensidad en un solo golpe.

La canción Tag Youre It de Melanie Martinez los interrumpió.

Terminaron, se separaron lentamente y se vieron a los ojos; el rojo se apoderaron de sus mejillas al instante.

Desviaron la mirada apenados. Taeko sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su falda y atendió la llamada.

— ¿H-hola...? S-si... e-estoy bien... n-no no... e-estoy afuera en la casa...—ambos escucharon como desde adentro de la casa alguien se apresuraba hacia la entrada; Hanakó abrió la puerta y salió para abrazar a su Onee-Chan, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera desde hace años.

— ¡Onee-Chan! ¡me tenías muy preocupado! ¡jamás vuelvas a hacerlo tonta! —Yamada-Kun la abrazó más fuerte.

— P-perdón Onii-Chan... e-es que yo...—dirigió su mirada a su contrario, viendo que él aún seguía tan rojo como ella lo estaba.

Osoró se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del más joven de los Yamadas— B-bueno... cre-creo que ya me voy... t-te veo mañana en la escuela Taeko-Chan...—se fue directo a su motocicleta.

— S-si... h-hasta mañana Osoró-Kun...—susurró –lo suficientemente alto para que el ojicafé la escuchara– antes de que el rubio se fuera en su moto.

Suspiró cansada. Volteó su mirada a su Onii-Chan, quien este la veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Quién era él Onee-Chan? ¿acaso es tu novio? Te dije que no me gusta la idea de que tengas uno. —frunció aún más el ceño, provocándole una gotita de sudor al estilo anime a su contraria.

 _•AKADEMI HIGH SCHOOL...•_

— Te perdiste la diversión ayer Osoró-Kun; fuimos en las motocicletas hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y nos topamos con el otro bando, comenzamos a pelearnos entre todos ¿y qué crees? Ganamos nosotros como siempre. —habló un integrante masculino hacia el líder del Grupo de los Rebeldes; pero él no prestó atención.

Estaba recargado sobre una pared, con la pierna doblada y recargada y con los brazos cruzados. Tenía su vista clavada en cierta pelinegra de ojos grises que, como todos los días, conversaba con sus 2 mejores amigas.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas, provocando que un sonrojo instantáneo apareciera en sus mejillas, producto de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

— ¡Osoró-Kun! —el sosudicho retiró la mirada desconcertado hacia donde escuchó su nombre, viendo que la chica de cabellera negra y con una raya verde al igual que sus ojos, integrante del grupo femenino, lo había llamado— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Desde que llegaste te la has pasado en las nubes. —estaba a punto de reclamarle al líder, pero el anterior susodicho fue salvado por la campana.

Volvió su vista hacia su amor platónico; esta estaba siendo jalada por sus amigas para ir a clases.

Pero antes de irse; le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente mientras aquel rosa se presentaba en sus mejillas, acción que logró un sonrojo al rubio.

—¡Osoró-Kun! —reclamó enojada, causándole fastidio al anterior susodicho.

— Mejor vayanse a clases. —todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa las clases si la mayor parte de ellas no las saltamos? —frunció el ceño, acción que el rubio copió ante la negatividad.

— No fue una petición, fue una orden. —habló con rudeza, provocando aún más sorpresa a los demás— Ahora vayanse. —les dio la espalda.

Todos se vieron entre si, para después solo decir "de acuerdo Osoró-Kun" mientras daban una pequeña reverencia he irse todos a su respectiva clase, dejando al líder del Grupo de los Rebeldes sólo.

Shideshu-Kun tenía la mirada gacha. Llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios; recordando el penoso pero increíble momento en el que beso aquellos labios rosados.

Sonrió torpemente.

Cosa que no hacía desde antes de la muerte de sus padres.

Sacó de uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco un sobre, quien ahí tenía todo los sentimientos que sentía por Teko-Chan escritos.

Hoy sería el día.

Lo volvió a guardar en su respectivo escondite y se sentó en el pastó, con brazos y piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, esperando a que se terminaran las clases para llevar a su Senpai bajo el cerezo y declararsele.

— M-muerte... m... muerte...—levantó la mirada, encontrándose a un castaño con el uniforme de la escuela sucio y maltratado; se trataba de Mino Rai, discípulo de Bado-Chan en el Club de Artes Marciales.

— _»¿Q-qué no estaba perdido?«_ —se levantó de su lugar y observó al ojicastaño con el ceño fruncido.

No notó que el chico tenía un cuchillo en su mano.

Ni tampoco notó que Oyano Aishi estaba detrás de él; teniendo los ojos achicados y con deseo de muerte.

— _»Esto será divertido.«_ —pensó sadicamente Oyano-Kun, con una sonrisa psicópata y una navaja en mano.

 **-O-O-O-**

 ***aparezco con una katana escondida*** **Moshimoshi mis Yandere-Tsuderes, aquí otro fic de un videojuego que me ha marcado la vida en cuanto a Yanderes; Yandere Simulator.**

 **Una mini-curiosidad sobre este fic: iba a ser llamado "Es un secreto... ¿ok?", pero como que el título no tenía nada que ver con la trama, así que lo cambié**.

 **Eso ah sido todo.**

 **¡Sayōnara!**

 **Y recuerden... *sacó mi katana y muestro una sonrisa psicópata* Duerman bien esta noche...**


End file.
